villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Nemesis
Lord Nemesis is the head of the Nemesis faction in the MMO City of Heroes. He is known for some of the most gripping conspiracies in the game and has pledged a vendetta against Statesman the leader of the Freedom Phalanx, Paragon City's most decorated heroes. In addition to being the nemesis of one of the leading NPC protagonists he also has a long time rivalry with the main villain of the game Lord Recluse. The Birth of a Nemesis In 1945 after the allies had won World War II Nemesis first came into public knowledge, he used the sigh of relief after the war to strike and marched on Capital-Hill taking hostages and forcing the justices to declare him the new "Emeperor of America". Not only had he caught the politicatians and conventional law enforcement unaware he had also struck when many of the still budding super-heroes were overseas finishing up their part in the war. Nemesis had spent years building up his finances, planting spies, and buying up high-end military secrets and technology so when he struck he was no mere madman making a power play against the US but a major threat. Statesman was one of the first heroes on the scene along with other members of the Freedom Phalanx including psychic super-heroine Sister Psyche'. Super heroes were certainly not out of what Nemesis had prepared for as he had set up several nerve gas bombs in major American cities, he announced he would trigger them if anyone tried to interfere with his plans. After Statesman's arrival the bombs were set off and Nemesis assured him that millions of Amereicans would be dead within a day's time without the anitdote, one only he knew of and would reveal if he was recognized as emperor without delay. But thanks to Sister Psyche' the venom was taken out of the threat as she looked through his mind and found the antidotes' locations herself. Nemesis was still not at a loss, in addition to his mechanized suit of armor he had an atomizer ray one that killed many heroes instantlly but as soon as the antidote was distributed heroes from all over charged Capital-Hill and joined Statesman in his fight against the diabolical supervillain, With an epic battle concluded Nemesis was caught...or so it seemed. When the battle was over the the brave heroes found out that the Nemesis they had captured was a robotic double. The real Nemesis had escaped and for years was thought to have just disappered into the darkness of history... Chaos in Paragon In 2004 a race of hostil creatures known as the Rikti invaded Paragon city. The event was dubbed the Rikti Invasion and is one of the most infamous events in Paragon City's colorful history of giant robots and mutant monsters. The Rikti were set on the destruction of the human race and touched down in Paragon City to do it. Many good men, women and whatever else was flying around Paragon, lost their lives fighting the menace and the situation was treated as a global threat. When all was said and done the Rikti were eventually driven back thanks to heroes like Hero1, Lady Jane, Statesman, Scirocco, Vanessa DeVore and more. The Rikti's main ships were sealed from their home dimension, the troops that were left on earth could not return without abandoning their ships; they could only use their personal man-sized portals and the portals in question were now only one way and could only act as exits. Even today most of the remaining Rikti are holded up in their crashed mothership in an area now deemed "the Rikti War Zone". When the Rikti had lost the first wave of the invasion they reached out to others that might help them, establishing diplomats with Lord Recluse and research assistances with SERAPH a branch of the UN that reaches out to the super-science community. The Rikti have secretly even reached out to Crey Industries a major manopoly run simlar to Lexcorp from the DC comics. The Rikti had a virus used in times of war that mutated non-Rikti giving them pychic powers like them and reconditioning both their DNA and their minds. They released it upon their defeat turning many homless into a slave army over time, thus the Lost were born. The Lost are ussually seen in back alleys and under highways most often mistaken for bums until one gets close enough to see their disfigured faces and the high tech lasers hidden beneath their rags and by then it is of course too late. There is a massive gang war in Paragon City in lower threat areas this takes the form of the Hellions and the Skulls. The Hellions and Skulls both are gang members with super powers, the Hellions push stolen magical artifacts to other villains like the Banished Pantheon, the Tsoo and Circle of Thorns: the Skulls push a drug called "Dyne", which creates super powers in ordinary people, however the drugs are addictive and in high doses they mutate the users, dull their minds and increase aggression tendancies; hence the drug has lead to the creation of the monsterous greenskined gang of punks called the Trolls, Dyne also is useful to the mad doctors of the Vahzilok, and the Outcasts. Because of the competion for customers in the same territories the Hellions and Skulls are in a super powered gang war that does not seem to be letting up any time soon. The Skulls are eventually revealed to get their supply of Dyne from The Family, a higher end mafia style gang and the Hellions are revealed to get their arifacts from the blackmarketeers of the Warriors street gang, another high-end gang, who style them selves as a moderen day take on the greek warriors of old. What does this have to do with Nemesis? The Rikti had been tricked by robotic dublicates of the heroes of Paragon and traced back to earth. Nemesis had built the doubles of Statesman and his fellow Freedom Phalanx to destroy the cites of the Rikti homeworld and then teleported them back, making sure to leave behind a lingering energy signature for the Rikti to follow. In addition to starting the War, Nemesis reached out to the Rikti and is on good terms with the commander thus he manages to stay abreast of all Rikti activies and manipulates them as he see fit including the Lost and Crey Industires, both of whom he has sponsered and donated to while planting spies within the organazations. In addition Nemesis is the one who gave the Warrior's their seed money and helped the Family rise to power over the other crime familes with cutting edge drug manufactoring and both organizations work for him unoffically even by underworld standards; this also grants him influence over the lesser gangs dependent on them like the Hellions, Skulls and all their clients. His status as a high-priority silent Partner at Crey Industires, which sells nearly every single piece of cutting edge technology, has ensured that Nemesis can manipulaulate industries both offical and criminal with ease; with perhaps the exception of Arachnos. Because of Lord Recluse's status as the smartest person on the face of the planet to the point of near omniscience, Nemesis has never quite been able to pull one over on him and so he has a greater presence in Paragon City as opposed to the Rogue Isles. It is even said that the giant force walls that surrounds Paragon City was proposed to the City Council by some of Nemesis's spies not to keep future invasion forces out but to keep the heroes of Paragon operating in fixed territories. What is it all for? Nemesis plans to use the psychic network the Rikti share to upload his consciousnes into the minds of every single Rikti thus living on forever as an entire race. Only the commander of the Rikti has full access during times of war to the network as a whole, so once the Rikti reestablish contact with their home world the network will be opened to report in at which time Nemesis plans to make his move. The chaos and the subterfuge is only partly to give Nemesis influneces, the main focus of the chaos sewn by Nemesis is to keep the heroes of the world too busy to stop him. Unlike the last time Nemesis struck, this time the heroes of the world are far too distracted with seeming seperate problems, so much so few to none will be able to stop the Rikti derectly to say nothing of him personally. Nemesis Group Nemesis has build an entire army of steam powered and/or clockwork robots. Though the victorian style technoolgy might look old and outdated the devices function better than most modern day robots even by Paragon's standards. In addition to their craftmanship and heavy production numbers the creatations are entirly hackproof because of their engineering style. Mixed in with the numerous robotic soliders are flesh and blood people, won over by Nemesis's silver tongue promising a better tomorrow, due to the same clothing used for both man and robot and the robots' life like features many law enforcers will not know until it is too late whether they mowed down a souless machine or a misguided youth until after they use lethal force. The robotic soilders are better snipers than the humans but the humans are given devices that function as repair-kits and med-kits. There are also the less human looking but very deadly Jaegers, sweeper devices with mounted gun turrets and explosive payloads. There are the massive War Hulks, machines driven by pilot soliders inside, with firepower greater than that of tradional tanks. There are the Nemesis Automations, a subset of Nemesis used to impersonate entire office buildings or working staff and run Nemesis's various front companies. Last but not least are the Fake Nemesis, because Nemesis himself is sometimes needed to issue orders to more dilicate situations he has built many duplicates of himself all of which are modled after the armored steamsuit he wears with the exception of not needing him in them and running on their own as some sort of baffling, steampunk AI units, all designed to act as he would in any given situation but remain aware that they are fakes with the plans of the original outweighing all else even their own lives. Because of the Nemesis Fakes, 99% of the occations the player, hero or villain, will encounter Nemesis, even supposedly the real Nemesis, it is in fact a double with the real one remaining miles away in most cases. The real Nemesis can only be found in two areas in game; The first: the Rikti War Zone, during the fight to uncover the truth about the Rikti with Dark Watcher; The second: Ouroboros... Eternal Nemesis Nemesis's quest for immortality is not just the flight of a god wannabe but also in light of very immediate circumstances. Nemesis in the current time-line is over onehundred years old and still alive. Nemesis's suit has been replacing more and more of his body beneath the outer shell but there are limits to what even Lord Nemesis's technology can do. Even after stealing several nano-machines which were at first thought to just to be for the benefit of some new scheme, the original Nemesis has only delayed death. The players will eventually be able to foil Lord Nemesis's plans to upload his mind directly into the Rikti telepathic network so he is still facing death and has remained unseen ever since the Rikti invasion's second major play to reopen their portal. Many things about Lord Nemesis's current whereabouts are unknown, what is known however is he eventually does become immortal. His plots are still unfolding over one-billion years in the future as confirmed when heroes and villains visit the time-traveling nexus of Ouroboros. Ouroboros's main function was to give players a chance to replay missions they had outgrown, either to repeat certain quest rewards or just see what missions they may have missed. Ouroboros is a headquarters that exists outside the flow of time populated by people calling themselves Menders, who patrol time for irregularities and straighten them out. The founder/leader of Ouroboros was a time-traveler from the end of existence named Mender Silos. Silos refused to give much information on himself and was more concerned with just making sure heroes and villains were in the right place at the right time to undo/prevent major disasters caused by other time-travelers and a force he called The Rising Threat. In the Task-forces assigned by Mender Silos and his fellow Menders, notes can be found warning the heroes and villains not to trust Mender Silos. The notes were later confirmed to have been written by the long since missing hero Dream Doctor, who had retreated to a realm called the Dream Space that existed on the edge of time and space. Due to the notes and sketchy details of Mender Silos players began to analyze the situation and found that "Mender Silos" was an anagram of "Lord Nemesis", this lead to the revelation long before it was confirmed that Silos was Nemesis. One of the Menders eventually does confirm that Mender Silos is Lord Nemesis from the future but that after he achieved immortality and control over time he gained a sense of responsibility to go with it and assures heroes and villains that Mender Silos has had millenniums to grow, mature and reform into a responsible being. Due to the fact Nemesis would have had to be experimenting with time-travel to become Mender Silos in the first place it is thought that the disruptions caused to the time-line that Mender Silos is trying to fix are caused, or will be caused, by his past self as Nemesis when he first achieves temporal ascension. The "Nemesis Plot" principle Due to things like the massively expensive and seemingly usless Forcewalls that surround Paragon, all the street gangs "coincidentally" all poping up in the same city and remaining in power in their respective fields, the Paragon politicians focusing less on progress and safty and more on maintaining the status-quo, the bevy of enterprise corruption and the shadowy details of many the plot points in the game, many players that go looking for what look like plot-holes at first will be shown the full scope of these events through the various plot lines in the game, many of which connect to eachother from level to level. As a result, of this players have come to refer to any and all plot holes or cleche's as "Nemesis Plots" without a second thought, whether or not said plot holes or cleche's can actually confirmed as such. The following are a list of so called plot holes that are legitimately tied up as Nemesis plots: Why do gangs maintain such a presence no mater how many heroes spend their days arresting them?...simple it is a Nemesis plot of course. Why was a simple mafia family like the Family able to outshine all the other mafia families and radically go from normal crooks to super-powered?...Nemesis plot. How is it that the Nazis of the 5th Column were replaced by the more politically correct but just as dangerous Council?...Nemesis plot. What sort of insurance agencies could possibly do business in Paragon City where dooms-day devices and giant mutants are the norm and if there are none how does Paragon city not go broke from the damages?...Nemesis plot. Why is it citizens of Paragon City aren't scared to death to leave their homes and go to work, what sort of news have they been watching to not be worried?...Nemesis plot. Why are the Rikti allowed to keep their base of operations in the Rikti War Zone even after the heroes of Paragon shut down the force-field protecting them instead of being wiped off the map even though they are a war obsessed race that wants to wipe out humanity and can't be negotiated with?...Nemesis plot. How is it the police-forces seems to be spread so thin or be so overwhelmed that they need to rely on super heroes and how is it that the entire police forces hasn't just been disbanded?...Nemesis plot. Why are there these strange borders around Paragon City and if they are meant to protect the city against super-powered threats then why are there so many in the city itself and why are they still standing if it is so trivial for villains of the Rogue Isles to break into Paragon City...Nemesis plot. Why do the ruined sections of Paragon city remain in ruins unchanging with no attempts to fix broken streets, destroyed homes and massive craters...Nemesis plot. How is it that despite billions spent on a massive prison like the Zig are there super villains break-outs on a weekly basis, in mass only for said villains to be thrown back in without so much as second thought given?...Nemesis plot. Why is it the Rogue Isles, so ripe with super-villains that they are actually nicknamed the City of Villains, actually seems to have less crime and more state competence than Paragon City the so called City of Heroes?...Nemesis plot. As a result of this rather massive amount of credit given to Nemesis' schemes the term "Nemesis plot" became the de facto excuse for even technical issues such as AI behavior glitches or graphical hiccups or long loading times. Since Nemesis eventually becomes a god of time who alters parts of the time-line to prevent his past self from doing certain things it became a player theory/joke that Nemesis's tampering with the time line temporarily blinked certain players out of existence while the time-line was readjusting thus explaining server disconnects. If anything in the game seemed to not make since when examined closely or just plain glitched players handwaved the issue dubbing it a "Nemesis plot". Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Robot Pilots Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Usurper Category:God Wannabe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Old Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Liars Category:Super-Bosses Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Immortals Category:Time-Travellers Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Gadgeteers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Immortality Seeker